1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dog barking restraining device for applying an impulse wave to the neck of a dog when the dog barks, thereby restraining the dog from barking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some dogs continuously bark for no apparent reason causing unpleasant noise disturbances to those within earshot of the dog. The owner of the dog often attempts to silence the barking by calling the dog or otherwise addressing the dog. These measures prove fruitless most of the time. One drastic solution to this problem has been to surgically cut or remove the dog's vocal chords. However, this has a permanent effect of silencing the dog. Thus, even when it is appropriate for the dog to bark, such as in the case of an intruder, the dog will be unable to signal its owner by barking.